Jason Voorhees
From the remake timeline, see Jason Voorhees (remake timeline). There's a legend around here. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse on Crystal Lake, a death curse. Jason Voorhees' curse. They say he died as a boy, but he keeps coming back. Few have seen him and lived. Some have even tried to stop him... No one can. People forget he's down there, waiting..." ―The Narrator Jason Voorhees is a fictional character from the Friday the 13th series. He first appeared in Friday the 13th (1980) as the young son of camp cook-turned-murderer, Mrs. Voorhees, in which he was portrayed by Ari Lehman. Created by Victor Miller, with contributions by Ron Kurz, Sean S. Cunningham and Tom Savini, Jason was not originally intended to carry the series. Since Lehman's portrayal, the character has been represented by numerous actors and stuntmen, sometimes by more than one at a time. This has caused some controversy as to who should receive credit for the portrayal. Kane Hodder is the best known of the stuntmen to portray Jason Voorhees, having played the character in four consecutive films. The character's physical appearance has gone through many transformations, with various special makeup effects artists making their mark on the character's design, including makeup artist Stan Winston. Tom Savini's initial design has been the basis for many of the later incarnations. The trademark hockey goalie mask did not appear until Friday the 13th Part 3. Since Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, filmmakers have given Jason superhuman strength, regenerative powers and near invulnerability. He has been seen as a sympathetic character, whose motivation for killing has been cited as being driven by the immoral actions of his victims and his own rage over having drowned as a child. Jason Voorhees has been featured in various humor magazines, referenced in feature films, parodied in television shows, and was the inspiration for a horror punk band. Several toy lines have been released based on various versions of the character from the Friday the 13th films. Jason Voorhees's hockey mask is a widely recognized image in popular culture. He's the husband of Selena Miller/Voorhees, the father of Eddie and Lilly Voorhees and the son of Pamela Voorhees. His personal When he was little, he used to be nice until he got bulled by kids and drowned. When he's an adult, he got his revenge for his mom's death until she saw Selena in his past. Jason Voorhees is a silent, undead, an unstoppable killing machine and an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to kill anyone that he encounters for his beloved mother: Pamela Voorhees's death. His story He was born with his parents: Elias and Pamela Voorhees. His dad died by his mom which you know that. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, large heart and was mentally disabled. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept the boy isolated from the community, not letting him attend school and educating him in their home. In the summer of 1957, Pamela, unable to get a babysitter for Jason, resorted to bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a cook. Jason hates it at first until he met Selena Miller. They were good friends until the kids decide to drowned Jason at the lake. When he's drowning, the lifeguards were too busy, talking and having sex. So, Selena save his life. After 15 years, he can't stop thinking his past when his mother got beheaded by a women who surived. During his movies, he had been killed 11 times until he met Freddy Krueger in Hell. Hint: See Freddy vs Jason (2003) and The Future of Freddy vs Jason. In the movies In Friday the 13 (1980), the camp closed as a result, but reopened the next summer. Then again, it was closed again when Pamela, mad with grief, murder the counselors. Then, Jason somehow returned to life after his death. In the summer of 1979, Steve Christy, the son of Camp Crystal Lake founders David and Louise Christy, tried to reopen the camp and hiring several teenagers from out of town to assist him. Enraged by Steve's actions, Pamela murdered him and almost all his employees with Alice Hardy surviving, the girl who cut Pamela's head off with a machete! After killing Pamela, Alice fell asleep or passed out in a canoe and being rescued by police. Then, she had a nightmare where a young, decayed Jason appeared out of the water and dragged her. When Alice told the police about Jason attacking her, they reassured her that they never found any evidence of a boy in the lake. In Freddy vs Jason vs Ash, it said that Pamela had use the Necronomicon to resurrect him. Constructing and living in a crude shelter in the forest, seemingly waited for his mother to find him and managing to lived in the woods surrounding Camp Crystal Lake for twenty-one long years. Friday the 13: Part 2 After his mother's murder-spree, Jason having apparently witnessed his mother's death, grabbed her sweater, severed head, the machete that killed her and returned to his shack with them while placing the objects on a crude altar he had constructed. Two months after Pamela's death, Alice returned to Crystal Lake to face her demons. Then, Jason tracked her down to her apartment there, snuck inside and stabbed her in the head with an ice pick after scaring her by placing his mother's head in her refrigerator.Escaping with Alice's body, Jason placed it at the foot of his mother's shrine. Three years after killing Alice, Jason discovered an local teenager name Chris Higgins in the woods, attacked her with a knife and knocking her out in the struggle. Exactly what happened next is unknown, but hours later, Chris woke up at home and had no idea how she got there. Friday the 13: Part 3 Jason's mass murders began in the summer of 1984 when he learned of a new group teenaged Camp counselors occupying the near-by Packanack Lodge. Determined to destroy the trespassers, he began to watch the group closely and stalk them to their deaths. Winslow who had discovered his home, Jason attacked Packanack Lodge in the middle of the night, murdering the six would-be counselors who had decided to stay behind instead of going into town for one last night of fun. Hiding the counselors' bodies (and bringing at least one to his shack) Jason stayed in the lodge, awaiting more victims to present themselves. When Paul and his assistant Ginny Field returned, Jason knocked the former out and chased Ginny through the grounds of the lodge and all the way to his shack, where Ginny discovered the shrine erected to Pamela. Aware of Jason's history, Ginny donned Pamela's sweater and tricked Jason into thinking she was his mother, distracting him long enough for Paul to appear. As Paul and Jason fought, Ginny grabbed the machete used to kill Mrs. Voorhees and slammed it into Jason's shoulder, the blow knocking him out. Despite the severity of his injury, Jason recovered and followed Ginny and Paul back to the Packanack Lodge, where an unmasked Jason crashed through a window and attacked Ginny, causing her to black out. The next day, a bewildered Ginny was found by paramedics, but Jason or Paul were nowhere to be found . Reaching a small store, Jason killed the owners and stole some new clothes, then made his way to Higgins Haven, vacation home of his would-be victim Chris, where he spent the night. The next day, Jason murdered two bikers (succeeding in only knocking out the leader, Ali) before moving on to Chris's friends, killing them one by one, acquiring a hockey mask from a boy named Shelly Finkelstein and using it to replace his burlap sack, which he had earlier lost. When Chris and her boyfriend Rick, who had been out, returned to Higgins Haven, Jason killed Rick and gave chase to Chris, who eventually recognized Jason as the man who attacked her two years ago. Becoming trapped in the barn with Jason, Chris, when a recovered Ali died trying to attack Jason, used the distraction to split Jason's head open with an axe. After being momentarily stunned by the axe blow, Jason managed to stumble forward and tried to grab Chris before falling over, seemingly dead. The next day, a hysterical Chris was found by the police and led away, ranting about a dream in which Jason was still alive and being attacked by a decayed Pamela out on the lake. Friday the 13: Part 4 That night, Jason and his ten victims were taken to the Wessex County Morgue, where Jason revived, kills the coroner and a nurse before beginning to make his way back to Crystal Lake, murdering a hitchhiker on his way there. Reaching the home of twelve year-old Tommy Jarvis and his family by the next night, Jason murdered a group of teenagers vacationing next door, as well as Mrs. Jarvis and Rob Dier, the brother of one of Jason's victims at the Packanack Lodge, who had been looking for Jason in order to avenge his sister's death. Going after Tommy and his sister Trish, Jason's rampage was brought to an end when Tommy, using some newspaper clippings belonging to Rob as a reference, altered his appearance to resemble a young Jason, which distracted the killer and allowed Tommy to strike him in the head with Rob's machete, causing Jason to topple over forward, pushing the blade even deeper into his skull. As Tommy and Trish embraced, Tommy, noticing that Jason was showing faint signs of life, grabbed the machete and began hacking away at Jason's body, screaming "Die! Die! Die!" over and over. The Jarvis siblings were found a short time later and Jason's body was buried in Eternal Peace Cemetery though most local officials were apparently misinformed and believed the killer had been cremated. Killing thirty teenagers and adults in the space of only a few days, the summer of 1984 was Jason's most bloodiest year ever. Friday the 13: Part 5 and 6 Six years after killing Jason, Tommy Jarvis, who had been in and out of institutions since his encounter with Jason, was sent to the Pinehurst Halfway House. Shortly after Tommy's arrival, residents of the area started being killed off at an alarming rate, the brutality and seemingly random nature of the murders causing the authorities to fear that Jason had somehow returned. The one responsible the new killing spree, revealed to be a paramedic named Roy Burns (who had snapped and begun copycatting Jason after the death of his son, was eventually killed in self-defense by Tommy. Due to Roy's killing spree reawakening his deep-seated fear of Jason, Tommy, already unhinged and suffering from visual and auditory hallucinations, has a psychotic fit and nearly became another Jason copycat, donning a hockey mask that greatly resembled or somehow actually was Roy's mask, brandishing a knife and coming close to murdering his friend Pam Roberts. Put back in an institution after nearly killing Pam, Tommy was released back into society in the June of 1990. Believing that destroying Jason's body would cure his psychosis and allow him to move on, Tommy went to Eternal Peace Cemetery with his friend Allen Hawes and dug up Jason's corpse, planning on cremating it. Unfortunately, the sight of Jason's body caused Tommy to have an episode and attack the rotted husk with a metal fence post. Calming down after stabbing the body several times, Tommy left the fence post embedded in Jason's chest, which lead to Jason being resurrected when the post acted as a lightning rod, attracting several bolts created by an oncoming storm. Rising from the grave, Jason killed Hawes and, after sending Tommy running though it is unknown if he actually remembers Tommy as the boy who killed him, put on a hockey mask Tommy had left behind. The killer began making his way back to Camp Crystal Lake (renamed Camp Forest Green). After a day of traveling on foot and killing everyone he encountered, Jason reached the camp and killed the two active counselors (having already murdered the other three during his trek). Moving in on the children, Jason was drawn away from them when Sheriff Michael Garris and two officers appeared to investigate the lack of communication with the camp. Easily dispatching of the officers, Jason briefly struggled with the sheriff, but in the end managed to finish him off as well. After killing Garris, Jason attacked his daughter and the only remaining counselor Megan, but was lured away from her and into the lake by Tommy. Attempting to drag Tommy out of his boat and into the water, Jason was set on fire and chained to the bottom of the lake by the young man, who he still managed to drown. Struggling to free himself, Jason tried dragging Megan under as well when she swam out to save Tommy, but was left paralyzed when the girl used the detached motor of Tommy's boat to cut into his neck, breaking it. Megan successfully resuscitated Tommy, leaving Jason trapped at the bottom of the lake. Friday the 13: Part 7 In September 2000, Tina Shepard wanting to bring back her father, who she had accidentally killed using her powers years earlier, accidentally awakened and released Jason from his watery tomb, the shock of doing so knocking the girl out, causing Jason to ignore her. Wandering the Crystal Lake area, Jason returned to killing, slaughtering his way to the Shepard home and the house next door, which several teenagers had rented for a birthday party. Butchering the teens, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Jason ultimately faced off against Tina, her telekinesis easily matching his raw power. Their fight destroying both houses, Tina and Jason's battle reached its climax on the docks of Crystal Lake, where Tina, using her powers, resurrected her father, who dragged Jason off the dock and chained him to the bottom of the lake once again. Friday the 13: Part 8 The next summer, Jason became active once more when the anchor of a passing yacht severed an underwater electric cable, which shocked Jason back to life. Boarding the yacht, Jason murdered the two teenage lovers aboard, gaining a new hockey mask from the boy, to replace the one Tina had destroyed during their fight. Drifting aimlessly, the yacht brought Jason to the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship which was taking the graduating class of Lakeview High School to New York City. Climbing aboard the ship, Jason set about killing off the crew and students, his presence causing the now eighteen year-old Rennie Wickham to be plagued by visions of Jason's younger self. Starting a fire by throwing a student onto a control panel, Jason caused the Lazarus''to sink, drowning everyone still aboard. Having seen Rennie, her classmates Sean Robertson and Julius Gaw and teachers Colleen van Deusen and Charles McCulloch escape in a lifeboat, Jason followed them to New York, either swimming or walking on the ocean floor. Charles and whoever else blocked his progress. Chasing Rennie and Sean (Colleen having died in a car accident) through Times Square, a subway, a diner and into the sewers, Jason eventually cornered the two, knocking Sean out and killing the sanitation engineer who had been guiding him and Rennie through the tunnels. Chasing Rennie, Jason was horribly burned when the girl threw an old canister of toxic waste into his face, causing it to melt. Tearing his smoldering mask off and blindly stumbling after Rennie, Jason grabbed her leg when she and Sean tried to climb out the sewer, but before he could pull her down, he was caught in a wave of sludge that rushed through the tunnels and was melted down as Sean and Rennie (who hallucinated Jason as a child one final time) escaped through a manhole. Jason goes to Hell: The Final Friday Presumably washed out to sea by the sludge, Jason made his way back to Crystal Lake with his hockey mask fused to his face due to the toxic waste. In July 2003, an undercover FBI Agent Elizabeth Marcus stopped by a cabin on the campgrounds only to be chased by Jason into the woods. Marcus lead Jason into an ambush where he was riddled with hundreds of bullets and blown apart by a large number of other agents. Jason's remains were sent to the federal morgue in Youngstown, Ohio where Jason examined him, possessed the man by hypnotizing him into eating his disembodied heart. With his new body, Jason killed the assistant coroner and a pair of FBI agents left to guard the morgue and began making his way back to Crystal Lake, instinctively seeking out his half-sister Diana Kimble, who he intended to possess in order to fully resurrect himself. After five days (and claiming nine more victims) Jason reached Crystal Lake and transferred his worm-like soul from Phil to Josh, a local policeman. Attacking Diana in her home, Jason, struggling with Steven Freeman when he arrived, accidentally killed Diana with a knife sharpener he had intended to throw at Steven. Fleeing the scene after being impaled with a fireplace poker and knocked through a window by Steven, Jason abandoned Josh's body the next day and acquired a new one, that of Robert Campbell, a reporter and the boyfriend of Diana's daughter, Jessica Kimble, Jason's newest target. Finding Jessica at home, Jason tried to possess her, but was wounded by Steven, who escaped with Jessica. Tracking Jessica down to the police department, Jason killed an officer, knocked out another and Sheriff Landis and came close to possessing Jessica, only for Steven to interfere again. Shot a number of times by Steven, Jason was briefly downed, but recovered, kills a pair of officers and chased Steven and Jessica to the diner where Diana worked. Shrugging off a barrage of gunshots, Jason, after killing the family owning the diner, collapsed after Jessica's friend Vicki sacrificed herself in an attempt to stop him. Recovering by the time the police showed up, Jason possessed Deputy Randy Parker and made his way to his old home, arriving there at the same time as Sheriff Landis. Seeing Jessica had an enchanted dagger which could send him to Hell, Jason pretended to be Randy, even speaking, confusing Jessica and causing her to accidentally kill Sheriff Landis when he tried disarming her. When Jessica dropped the dagger after stabbing Landis with it, Jason rushed over to Stephanie, Jessica and Steven's infant daughter, and prepared to possess her. Arriving just in time, Steven partially beheaded Randy with a machete, forcing Jason's soul to crawl out of his gaping neck wound. Scurrying through the house, Jason's soul was knocked into a hole in the floor by Steven, where it found Diana's dead body, which had been placed in the house by Robert, who had intended to "discover" it during a routine walk-through with his crew. Slithering up his half-sister's vagina, Jason successfully resurrected himself and went after Jessica and Steven, only being momentarily distracted by Creighton Duke, a bounty hunter with a vendetta against him. After breaking Duke's back, Jason was tackled out a window by Steven and the two fought, with Jason having the obvious advantage. Before he could beat Steven to death, Jason was attacked from behind by Jessica, who had recovered the dagger. Stabbed in the chest, Jason was grabbed by demonic hands that burst out the dirt and, feebly struggling, was dragged down to Hell, losing his mask in the process. Leaving with their baby at dawn, Jessica and Steven failed to notice the bladed glove of Freddy Krueger shoot out of the ground and grab the abandoned hockey mask. Freddy vs Jason (2003) and The Future of Freddy vs Jason In Hell, Jason wandered a perfect recreation of Camp Crystal Lake that was in perpetual twilight, seemingly killing the same shade of a possible previous victim over and over again. Jason's cycle of stalking and killing was eventually interrupted by Freddy Krueger who, under the disguise of Mrs. Voorhees, used what remained of his power to resurrect Jason, telling him to go to Springwood and "punish" the children there. Weak due to the residents of his hometown suppressing and censoring all knowledge pertaining to him and quarantining those aware of his existence, Freddy's plan was to have Jason kill and cause a panic, making the people believe he has returned, creating fear and giving him power. Jason killed several Springwood residents and the deaths were blamed on Freddy, just like the dream stalker thought they would be. Things soon become complicated when Jason continued killing, claiming more and more victims before Freddy could kill them in their dreams. After attacking a rave, killing at least ten people there, Jason followed Lori Campbell and her friends Will Rollins, Charlie Linderman, Kia Waterson, Freeburg and Deputy Stubbs (those guys from Freddy vs Jason)/ Yesenia Miller, her sister: Selena Miller, Simon Campbell and Officer Stubbs (those from The Future of Freddy vs Jason) to Westin Hills, the group had gone there to search Hypnocil which could protect them from Freddy. Breaking into the asylum, Jason killed a guard, Deputy Stubbs and gave chase to the others, but was confronted by Freddy who had possessed Freeburg and disposed of the Hypnocil. Using a massive amount of tranquilizer, Freddy knocked Jason out right before he sliced Freeburg's body in half. Confronted by Freddy in the Dream World and figuring out he was only being used, Jason was battered by the other killer, who had the advantage of possessing reality warping powers in his realm. Managing to endure everything that Freddy threw at him, Jason lost his composure when a pipe burst and showered him with water, his deep-seated fear of water and drowning having been brought to the surface by being in the Dream World. Regressed to a helpless child by Freddy and in the process, lost his immortality, Jason was whisked away to a 1950's-style version of Camp Crystal Lake where he relived being knocked into the lake by bullying campers. Jason was narrowly saved by Lori/Selena, who had entered the Dream World, intent on dragging Freddy out. Due to being distracted by Lori/Selema, Freddy lost hold of Jason who woke up in the back of a van. Breaking his bonds, Jason caused the van to crash and was sent flying out the back out of it. Recovering quickly, Jason reached Camp Crystal Lake after Will/Simon, Kia and Linderman (who were forced to carry Lori/Selena and Yesenia, who was trapped in the Dream World by Freddy) did. Bursting into a cabin and attacking Will/Simon, Kia and Linderman, Jason injured all three and, during the struggle, caused the cabin to catch on fire. As the flames spread, Jason, when Lori/Selena and Yesenia finally woke up after being burnt and dragged Freddy into the real world, moved in the other killer. Jason and Freddy engaged in a brutal battle, which brought them through the campgrounds, a nearby construction site and to the docks which Lori/Selena, Yesenia and Will/Simon (Linderman and Kia having been killed in the crossfire) set on fire. As the flames raced towards them, Jason and Freddy continued fighting, Jason ripping his opponent's arm off while Freddy, earlier claimed Jason's machete, stabbed him in the heart with it. The fire soon reached some stacked propane tanks, causing them to erupt, the explosions setting Jason and Freddy on fire and flinging them into the lake. When Freddy reached the dock and prepared to kill both Lori/Selena, Yesenia and Will/Simon, Jason, using his last of his strength, leaped out of the water and impaled Freddy with his own severed arm and saved the guys. When Lori/Yesenia beheaded Freddy with his machete, she, seeing Jason sinking to the bottom of the lake with Freddy's body and severed head, tossed the weapon to him. The next day, Jason emerged from the waters clutching Freddy's head, which winked and laughed, though this didn't seem to bother Jason. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash As 5 years after his battle with Freddy, Jason still survives in Camp Crystal Lake, with it again being named Forest Green. Freddy is trapped within Jason's sub conscious. Will and Lori return to the camp for closure, but are killed and disposed by Jason. While lurking in Jason's thoughts Freddy learns of a demonic book called the Necromonican, which can be used to bring him back to life. By coincidence, the Nercromonican is hidden in the Voorhees home. In a trance Freddy, once again use's Jason's mother to convince Jason that the only way to get rid of Freddy is with the Necromonican, Not only that but it will also make Jason a "real boy". While looking for the demonic book, Jason murders three girls. This murder is analyzed by Ash Williams, who came into town to help with a local S-Mart. Ash believed Jason to be a Deadite - undead demonic entities created by the Necromonican. Ash, having dealt with Deadites before tries to warn the teenage employee's at S-Mart, but naturally none of them believes Ash, except for a girl named Caroline, who is aware of Jason's existence. One of the teens also makes a mistake of pulling a prank on Ash by dressing up as Jason. In another trance, Freddy appears as Jason's father, reminding him of his duties to find the book. After this dream, Jason butchers several Christmas Carolers and later kills a group of teenagers camping in the Voorhees home, except for one named Bree. Ash, who was following the partying teenagers finds the Necromonican and escapes with Bree. Jason attempts to intercept them while they are driving away. Jason destroys the car but Ash and Bree elude him. Regardless, Jason still relentlessly stalks them to the S-Mart as Freddy urges him. There Jason massacres several employees. Ash and the survivors take refuge in Caroline's house, where they realize that because of Jason's limited intelligence, that he must be a pawn. It's at that point where Freddy slowly begins to reveals himself to Ash. Freddy finally materializes himself outside the dream world and orders Jason to kill Ash and leave the others for later, while he reads the Necromonican. Three of the boys lure Jason to the Voorhees home, planting a trap there. Jason however, realizes the trick and later confronts Freddy, interrupting a fight between the dream demon and Ash. However Freddy has mastered the Necromonican enough to summon Jason's many victims as Deadites to kill him. While Jason fights his vengeful victims. During the struggle, Ash manages to steal the book and flee into the woods. Freddy soon changes the camp grounds into his familiar home of Elm Street and summons the spirits of his own victims to kill Ash. Jason manages to find his way to Freddy's warped reality and begins to fight him head on, with Freddy gaining the upper hand. Caroline and Ash attempt to escape with the book but it is stolen by Jason. During the heated struggle, the Voorhees home is destroyed and Ash falls unconscious, Freddy and Jason also survive but are trapped in the rubble. Ash does regain consciousness just as Freddy escapes the rubble, so does Jason (much to Freddy's annoyance.) Ash, Freddy and Jason begin a full out fight. Ash's brutally beaten from the fight but refuses to back down against them. Caroline begins to read the discarded Necromonican, opening a portal which begins to pull Freddy in. Jason is too strong to be pulled in but the vortex cause's Ash's car to knock Jason beneath the frozen lake, while Freddy is dragged into the vortex completely. Ash and Caroline survive the fight, but Ash remains confident that the world hasn't seen the last of them. Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Government agents lead by Detective Gordan Russel, lead a search across the camp grounds for the Necromonican. The book is found and two other agents find Jason, who awakens and kills both of them. Once again under the guise of Pamela, Freddy urges Jason to to hunt down Ash. Months later, after Jason kills Caroline, Jason follows Ash to Baltimore, Maryland. While Ash is on a train, Jason stows away in the train's boxcar. Many of Freddy and Jason's survivors meet each other in a meeting organized by Dr. Maggie Burroughs and Dr. Neil Gordon. Among those at the meeting are Stephine Kimple, her father Steven, Alice Johnson and her son Jacob, Tina Shepard, and Rennie Wickham. Ash meets with them and they begin to discuss their goals but are interrupted by Jason, who kills Steven. While Ash prepares to fight Jason himself, a hummer drives through the house and rams Jason. The driver is revealed to be Tommy Jarvis. While the survivors flee and make a plan to stop Jason. As Jason gets back up, government agents begin to open fire onto Jason and capture him. In Washington, Jason was put in a holding cell full of dead people. He was visited by Freddy who tells him of a plan to rule the world. After hearing of the presence of his old enemies (namely Tommy) will be coming for them Jason agrees and becomes the leader of the Deadite army. Later, while the survivors battle Freddy, Jason and the Deadites descend upon Washington. While Jason and his demonic army terrorize the streets, Jason is confronted by Tommy. Just as the fight is provoked, a winged Deadite drags Tommy to meet Freddy, who is abducting Jacob At the White House Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason and Maggie who is revealed to be Freddy's daughter Kathryn, who has betrayed the group. Little did the killers know, was that Ash, Alice, Tina and Stephine are now onto them. However Stephine separates from the group, and later encounters Freddy who tells her it is her destiny to end up like Jason considering their biological relation. Clad in hockey mask Stephine prepares herself to kill Jason. Back at the White House a brief fight ensues between Jason and Maggie. Tina kills Maggie and Alice allows Freddy to kill her passing her powers onto Jacob, who takes this as a chance to summon the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the dream warriors. The Deadites are destroyed, but Freddy wounds Jacob. Ash begins to fight Freddy, while Stephine and Tommy face Jason. Tommy taunts Jason about not being able to kill him. Stephine impales Jason and Tommy decapitates Jason with a shard of glass. Freddy absorbs Jason's soul seemingly at full peak, but Neil and the spirit of Nancy Thompson recite the chant to open the portal to the Deadites dimension and Freddy is stripped from his powers and shot into the portal by Ash, freeing all the souls including Jason. After the survivors of the battle leave, Pamela's voice is heard telling him he will never die, foreshadowing another resurrection. Jason X Either before or during 2008 Jason was captured by the government and was imprisoned in the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility, which was built on the remains of the camp. Jason's captors tried executing him through a variety of means, including electrocution, gassing, firing squad and hanging. None of these methods worked, so Jason was simply left shackled and under constant sedation in the facility until further notice. By 2010, it was decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen with a head researcher name Rowan who's in charge of the procedure. On the day Jason was supposed to be put on ice, the decision was quickly and quietly overturned with Dr. Wimmer having convinced his superiors to let him transport Jason, unfrozen, to another facility, despite the inherent risk involved in doing so. When Wimmer and the group of soldiers hired to move Jason arrived in the killer's chamber, they discovered he had escaped, murdering a guard (who had accidentally knocked Jason's IV loose) and putting the dead man's body in his place. Ambushing the soldiers, Jason killed them and Dr. Wimmer, acquired a machete and gave chase to Rowan, who lured Jason into the basement, where she knocked him into the experimental cryogenics chamber with a barrage of shotgun blasts. As he began to freeze, Jason rammed his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan and causing the gasses to seep out, causing them to freeze Rowan as well. Jason's rupturing of the cryo-chamber not only froze Rowan alongside him, but also instigated the automatic lock-down, which completely sealed the facility. Apparently deciding this was for the best, the government left Jason and Rowan to their fate, abandoning the facility. Frozen for centuries, Jason and Rowan were discovered in 2455 by an Earth II class on a field trip to the old Earth, which had become uninhabitable years ago. Taken up to The Grendel by the class, Jason was sent to Lab One where he thawed, killed the intern, grabbed a surgical machete and began stalking the corridors of the spaceship, killing off the students and the hired security. Jason's machinations resulted in ''The Grendel crashing into the space station the Solaris, destroying it and crippling The Grendel began falling apart. As the survivors, Rowan included, worked to try and escape on a shuttle, Jason murdered the engineer, an already unbalanced student to break down and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, causing it to explode. Cornering Rowan, Waylander and Janessa in the docking bay, Jason met his match when android Kay-Em 14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator, attacked him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with a rocket launcher. Jason's mangled remains were left in a medical bay where, either due to the equipment of The Grendel malfunctioning or Jason's soul manipulating it, the thing reconstructed Jas on, using scrap scattered around the room as a substitute for flesh. Now a cyborg and more powerful than ever before, Jason resumed his pursuit of the survivors, who had contacted the rescue vessel and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of The Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching Kay-Em's head off when she tried fighting him again, Jason was blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activated them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason ripped his way into the remains of The Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space, and went after the remaining survivors, who worked desperately to try and reach the Tiamat Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning Kay-Em, Jason, realizing the nature of the holograms, charged after Rowan, Tsunaron and Kay-Em as they, having unsealed the door leading to the Tiamat, rushed onto the vessel. As the remains of The Grendel collapsed around him, Jason was confronted by a space-suited and the two were flung into space when The Grendel finally exploded. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tried latching on to the Tiamat, but was tackled by Brodski and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. The unshielded reentry caused both Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who went to investigate the impact site. Power and abilities Jason was actually an immortal. Thus, it supports the most difficult and deadly effects of the nature of the weapons that even uses such as fire and cuts. It was shown that Jason has a healing factor, which helps against terribly fatal injuries, reconstructing the destroyed flesh. Jason also has superhuman strength that a human would not be able to achieve, it helps to go through the concrete, lift heavy furniture and crush people. His skin was very tough, that further protects him effectively from every kind of attack. In the sixth film, the shovel that hits his head was shattered to pieces upon merely touching him. Weapons Jason used anything at his disposal as a weapon but seemed to be particularly fond of the machete. He also used his bare hands on many occasions to kill. His future He's married to Selena Miller/Voorhees and had 2 kids: Eddie and Lilly Voorhees. They also lived at Camp Crystal Lake where he lived. His Skills Can't talk In the movies, he can't talk since his mom died. In the future, he can when he's married to Selena. Get his revenge After his mom's death, he promise that he'll kill everybody who come and he did. That was until he haven't see her for a long time: Selena Miller. Marriage with Selena Miller/Voorhees When he met her, he was shy because of his uglyness. But, Selena don't care who he is. Pictures of Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees 2.jpg Jason Voorhees.jpg Jason Voorhees from Freddy vs Jason.jpg|Jason Voorhees from Freddy vs Jason Jason and Heather.jpg|Jason kills Heather Jason Voorhees 3.jpg Jason Voorhees 5.jpg Jason Voorhees 6.jpg Jason Voorhees 7.jpg Category:Appearances Category:Literature Category:Concept and creation Category:Characteristics Category:In popular culture Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters from Rio Category:Horror Villains Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Characters from The Future of Freddy vs Jason Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Living Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part 2